Chaos and Ma'at
by Bianca Athena
Summary: Look, I didn't ask to be a goddess, okay? My life is messed up. All you mortals think that Rick Riordan's Heroes of Olympus and Kane Chronicles series are fiction. But what if they are not? What if they actually exist? What if the Seven from the prophecy meet seven magicians from Brooklyn House? What would happen? You can think I'm making all of this up, but it's all real. I swear.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or Kane Chronicles.**

 **I swear on the River Styx, everything is true, despite that I am writing this on FanFiction. Please note that this is my first ever story. Also kindly note that Calliope the Muse helped me too. Before I begin the story, I have to say that I really appreciate Rick Riordan for creating the three stories. Let me get this clear with you. So after Rick created these stories, the characters came to life. Well, not the ones who died, but the still-living ones. Okay, let's start.**

Hello. My name's Bianca Athena. I'm now seven years old. I wrote this story to help you unclaimed demigods out there make sense of what's going on with your life. If you feel something stirring inside, a gut feeling that you're a demigod, catch the first flight to Manhattan and go to the Empire State Building. I'll be waiting for you. As for you lucky mortals who read this, well... just continue to think is is fiction. I would tell you a short story on how exactly the Egyptians and Greeks met. What Rick Riordan said about the Son of Sobek, Staff of Serapis, and the Crown of Ptolemy - all not true. Here goes.

It started when I heard a voice coming from the scrying bowl in the library at Brooklyn House last March.

"Hello?" it said, "I anyone here?"

I hopped up and jogged to it. I looked into the scrying bowl. Staring back at me was a man with greasy black hair and steely eyes as black as obsidian. Next to him was a woman with red hair the colour of poppies and blue eyes the colour of bluebells.

"Yes?" I answered politely.

"Sadie Kane?" the man asked.

"Oh, no. I'll get her." I promised.

"Yeah." the man replied.

I ran upstairs to Sadie's room and burst in. Sadie was sitting as her desk listening to her latest recording, the Serpent's Shadow.

"Sadie!" I yelled, "Scrying bowl in the library!"

Sadie looked up, mildly surprised. I nodded and she hurried off. I went to my room and sat on my bed. I picked up my bronze ballpoint pen and uncapped it. Immediately, the pen transformed into a sword. What I didn't understand was the Greek inscriptions... Riptide. Somehow, I could read Ancient Greek, Ancient Egyptian, and Latin. I traced my finger over the "owl holding a trident" picture on my sword - the last gift from my parents to me. Then, Sadie, dragging Carter, burst into the room.

"You - Bianca. You, Carter, Jaz, Walt, Zia, Felix, and me. We are going to Brooklyn Bridge!" she announced.

"Uh, Sadie?" I pointed out, "That's really near to Manhattan? And Amos said we can't go to Manhattan?"

"No. We _have_ to go!" Sadie insisted, "It's important!"

I sighed. Something was about to go wrong, very wrong. Still, I helped Sadie round up the rest. I received the same complaints: "We aren't allowed there!" or "It's dangerous!" But I still made them come, as Sadie did me.

"Okay," Jaz muttered nervously, "What now?"

"Now," Sadie said, "We open a portal."

She waved her wand and chanted as Carter mumbled curses - the cussing kind, not the magic kind - under his breath. Finally, a swirling vortex of sand appeared and we jumped in. Now, you might expect that I, of all people, after fighting giants, evil serpents, and crossing Tartarus alone, would get used to portals. The truth is, I can't. I came out somewhere near Brooklyn Bridge, dizzy and disoriented. I vaguely noticed seven figures hop off some type of flying horse at the far end of the bridge. I whispered a command word and the traffic froze. I squinted at the other end and made a double take - the seven figures were still moving, which meant that they were magicians or something. At the middle of the bridge stood the guy from the scrying bowl message. He grinned, and beckoned us forward.

"Come on," Zia said grimly, "Let's face it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Make a Mistake

We walked up to the man, weaving through the frozen traffic. As we neared him, Zia scowled, and lit her staff on fire. The man's cocky grin was suddenly wiped off his face, replaced by a look of utter panic. He disappeared, taking all the cars with him. I wonder what the mortals in the cars would think when they unfroze and realised that they weren't on Brooklyn Bridge.

"Sadie? Do you know what you're doing?" Felix asked nervously.

"No," Sadie admitted.

 _I told you Egyptians were stupid,_ a strong male voice said in my head.

 _Don't say that! Those are my kittens!_ Another voice - female and kind of purring argued.

 _It isn't wise to argue now_ , another female voice said, _Okay, Bast, Poseidon?_

"Just shut up!" I muttered.

"What?" Walt was looking at me funny.

"Just someone in my head," I said.

"Is she a -" Carter trailed off as he stared at the other seven kids.

"I thought you froze them! What did you do?" Jaz demanded.

"I - I think they're related to gods, too." I said weakly.

We didn't have time to run, though. The other group gathered in front of us, so we were standing face-to-face. I gulped. Something told me that I was supposed to know who they were.

 _Oh, look at them!_ the catlike voice scoffed in my head.

 _Just shut up,_ _whoever you are, okay?_ I told it mentally.

One of the girls in that other group narrowed her eyes at me. My heart pounded quicker than usual, and I got a weird feeling that I was somehow related to her. But I brushed the thought aside. _Not possible,_ I told myself.

"Who are you?" one of the boys demanded.

"Words have power," Sadie said, "How do we know we can trust you?"

"We'll tell you our names first, then." Another girl said.

"Fine," Jaz grumbled.

I sized them up. They were generally older than us, and they looked like they've been through a lot. Some of them had strong feelings for each other, I realised. There were three couples, and a boy... the seventh wheel.

"You have to tell us your names after us." the girl said.

"Swear on the River Styx." another girl added.

" _Um_ , we swear." Carter said for all of us.

They took turns introducing themselves.

"Percy Jackson." a raven-haired, sea-green-eyed boy said.

"Annabeth Chase." his - I supposed - girlfriend said. She had blonde-hazel hair, and _really_ grey eyes.

A girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidescope eyes smiled, "Piper McLean, daughter of Aphro -"

The boy she was holding hands with, a boy with close-cropped blonde hair and electric blue eyes, quickly interrupted, "Tristan McLean. The actor. Oh, and I'm Jason Grace."

Piper looked apologetically at Jason and said, "Gods, Jason, I am so sorry."

 _Gods?_ Were they magicians too?

"Hi, I'm Leo Valdez, and I have a cool ability!" an impish-looking scrawny Latino boy grinned, and lit his hand on fire.

Zia and Sadie exchanged looks. I wasn't very good at reading people, but I swear their message was, _Fire elementalist? Magicians?_

Then, a girl - thirteen or fourteen, maybe? - with curly light brown hair and amber eyes stepped forward and said, "Hazel Levesque."

The last boy, a muscular guy with buzz-cut hair and an Asian look smiled uncertainly, "Frank Zhang."

Annabeth nodded and announced, "Your turn!"

I stepped forward. "Hello. I'm Bianca, and that's Sadie, Carter, Jaz (short for Jasmine), Felix, Walt, and Zia." I said, pointing to each person in turn.

"Holy Hephaestus!" Leo cried, then shut his mouth tight after being given a withering glare from Annabeth.

 _She's fierce,_ the cat voice in my head commented.

 _Just shut up!_ I yelled at her mentally.

"Which nome are you with?" Carter demanded, deciding that they were magicians.

"Dude," Percy laughed uneasily, "I hang out with centaurs, Cyclopes, and even satyrs, but I don't hang out with gnomes."

Frank frowned at us and said, "Are you all unclaimed half-bloods?"

 _Gods... Hephaestus... Centaurs... Poseidon... Cyclopes... Satyrs... Half-bloods... River Styx..._ All those words swirled in my mind as the pieces of the puzzle fit together. Though, now, I wished I did not figure it out, so I could not tell anyone. That would've saved us a lot of pain.

"You're Greeks and Romans," I realised, "Demigods. Half-bloods. Half god, half mortal. All of you are the children of either a Roman or Greek god."

Annabeth gaped at me. "What - how -" she stuttered.

"Do you know?" Percy asked Annabeth anxiously.

Annabeth said through gritted teeth, "No."

Leo laughed, "Wisdom's daughter doesn't know something!"

"Quiet, Leo." Piper scolded.

I ran through a list of gods that I didn't know I had. _Wisdom... Wisdom... Athena?_ I thought. Athena was the Greek goddess of wisdom, so Annabeth was the daughter of Athena?

"You're the daughter of Athena," I blurted out.

"Yeah, that's why I like owls," Annabeth admitted.

"So the Greek gods are in Manhattan? That's why we're not allowed!" Carter cried.

"So the Roman gods don't exist?" Sadie asked.

Jason rose a few inches off the ground. "Why you -" he started, but Piper calmed him down.

"Son of... What's the Roman form of Zeus? Oh yes, Jupiter! Jason, are you the son of Jupiter?" I asked proudly.

"Yep," Jason replied quietly.

Percy raised a hand and a globe of water flew to his palm. He scowled, still suspicious.

"Are you a spy?" he asked.

"Nope!" I answered cheerfully, "And you're the son of Poseidon!"

"Of course! Look at my trident!" Percy grumbled and pulled up his sleeve, revealing a trident tattoo.

 _Owl... Trident..._ I thought, remembering the picture on my sword, Riptide.

I took a deep breath and said shakily, "Guys, I know who are my parents."

"You didn't know?" Leo scoffed.

"Amnesia." I replied.

"Who are your parents?" Zia asked, suddenly interested.

"Blood of the pharaohs?" Sadie asked.

"No," I replied apologetically, "It's - It's - It's Poseidon..."

Percy gasped.

I continued, "And... I cannot tell you who my mother is."

Annabeth shrugged, "We'll have to bring you to somewhere safe."

"You're a demigod too?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, I guess, daughter of Pluto." I said casually.

Hazel tilted her head, obviously surprised that I knew her father and that she was Roman, not Greek.

"No offence, but actually Romans are more sensible and mature and disciplined than Greeks, so..." I explained.

"Wait... Greeks!" Zia yelled.

"Yeah." I replied cautiously.

"Greeks." Sadie's eyes widened.

"Greeks and Egyptians never got along." Carter told us.

"Egyptians?" Percy growled.

"We have to fight." Frank decided. "It is the rule."

Annabeth looked at me. "Bianca, which side are you with?" she asked.

I sighed. I hated choosing sides! But I had to. I knew the right choice, but I didn't want to let my Egyptian friends who accepted me die just because the demigods were my half-siblings. So, the only choice was to join the Egyptians.

"I'm joining the Egyptians." I announced.

"Let's just do it single?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, sure." Walt agreed.

Jaz and Piper stepped forward at the same time. Everyone else backed away to the side of the bridge. Piper and Jaz began to circle each other, slowly taking out their weapons. Jaz her wand, Piper a dagger. I watched nervously as they charged at each other. This was not going to be good. I sighed again. Oh, well... I couldn't stop it, so I may as well try to win, right?


End file.
